1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chain guard arrangement for spinning bikes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chain guard arrangement disposed at an entrance to one or more sprockets of a spinning bike.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise bicycles generally comprise a flywheel that is driven by pedals. In some arrangements, the pedals are connected to the flywheel with a chain drive arrangement. In such arrangements, the pedals drive a master sprocket, which turns a slave sprocket through a chain. The slave sprocket is coupled to the flywheel.
The chain drive is generally enclosed within a housing, which can include a primary cover. The housing and the primary cover protect operators of the exercise bicycles from the moving components contained within the housing. The primary cover, however, often is removed by the owner of the exercise bicycle for access to the chain drive. Such access may be desired to perform routine maintenance operations. For instance, the chain drive may require an increase in chain tension over time as the chain stretches. Moreover, the chain drive often benefits from periodic lubrication.